Entre las estrellas
by Kibume
Summary: Shikamaru esta decaído por la muerte de Asuma y Temari lo nota y decide contarle los secretos que guardan los heroes que se fueron, dejando un legado atrás, vigilandolo todo por el cielo, por las estrellas... Porque siempre estarán ahí, y nunca se irán...


Tras la muerte de Asuma, Shikamaru lo estuvo pasando bastante mal, aunque no lo demostrase, no quería ayuda de nadie, ni de su inseparable amigo Choji, ni de su persistente amiga Ino ni de su diosa de los vientos Temari. Aunque sabía que necesitaba ayuda, y la necesitaba a ella, se guardó sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, varias noches, cuando era bastante alta la madrugada, siempre se dedicaba a llorar mirando la foto en la que salía él y su amigo y profesor Asuma. Asuma era como un segundo padre para él. Y él le había hecho una promesa. Cuidaría de su hijo y sería su sensei, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Aunque se hubiese vengado, se sentía vacío. Lloraba por cuando le conoció, como se le habían puestos los ojos llorosos de humo, cuando le había enseñado a jugar al shogi, o cuando le salvó durante la invasión del sonido o cuando siempre, siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo y para darle consejos. Lloraba mirando el cielo estrellado y una noche, justo antes de dormirse, juró haber visto como las estrellas formaban el rostro de Asuma-sensei. En ese momento cayó una lágrima.

***

Por otro lado, en Suna, Temari había recibido la impactante noticia de la muerte del sensei de Asuma. Temari conocía lo suficiente a Shikamaru como para saber que siempre estaba hablando de lo genial que era su sensei. Conocía lo suficiente a Shikamaru como para saber que fingiría que no le importaba, pero obviamente, se estaría muriendo por dentro. De repente, miró al cielo a través de su ventana y vio como caía una estrella fugaz y susurró, identificando esa estrella:  
-No llores, Shikamaru...

***

Muy entrada la mañana, Temari se dirigió al despacho de su hermano, el Kazekage y dijo:

-Gaara, me voy a Konoha... Volveré pronto...

-¿Tsunade-sama te ha mandado a realizar una misión allí?

-Es por propia voluntad...

Su hermano la miró interrogativo y justo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse, sonrió:

-Digamos que debo iluminar a la sombra...

***

No tardó en llegar a Konoha y salió despedida hacia la casa del Nara. Allí le recibió Yoshino, a la que conocía como si fuese su madre:

-Yoshino...¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

Yoshino miró a Temari preocupada:

-En el bosque de los Nara, se pasa por allí cada tarde...

Temari agradeció la información y se dirigió al bosque de los Nara...

***

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró al Nara mirando las nubes, éste la miró un momento sorprendido pero luego volvió a dirigir su vista a las nubes. Estaba de un humor pésimo. No quería hablar con nadie. Ni si quiera con la persona que amaba.

-Temari-sonó secamente- Márchate, por favor. Quiero estar solo.

Temari se quedó quieta y respondió:

-No.

Shikamaru se incorporó y la miró. Temari prosiguió:

-Te vengaste por él...No puedes hacer más...

-Pude haberlo salvado...

Temari se sentó al lado suya:

-Él afrontó como un héroe que su hora había llegado...Se sentirá feliz de haberte dejado su legado...

-Pero vengándome...

-Exacto...No has hecho que él volviese....-finalizó ella, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-Nació destinado para ser héroe, se crió siendo un héroe, fue un héroe ninja, murió como un heróe y lo más importante....Dejo su legado a un próximo héroe...

-¿...?

-Asuma-sensei no habría soportado la idea de irse sabiendo que tú no estabas preparado para ser un héroe...

-Pero...-balbuceó Shikamaru- Los héroes no lloran...

-¿Quién decidió eso? Naruto es un héroe y llora.

-Pero...

Temari le acarició la mejilla:

-No piensas que por llorar vas a ser débil...

Shikamaru se tapó el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar, Temari solo pudo abrazarle:

-Shikamaru...¿Has leído alguna vez las historias de Hércules u otros héroes griegos?

-Ugh.... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Responde-ordenó Temari.

-*snif* Sí...Todas y cada uno de ellos...

-¿Has probado a mirar las estrellas por la noche?

-Ugh...Sí...

-¿Cuándo eran los héroes considerados héroes?-preguntó Temari.

-Cuando...Cuando las estrellas formaban una figura o constelación en honor a él...

-Exactamente-aclaró Temari mientras levantaba el rostro de Shikamaru- Mira.

Shikamaru desvió la vista al cielo. Había anochecido y vio las estrellas danzando en un mar negro infinito. Temari señaló un lugar:

-Mira allí...

Shikamaru miró hacia donde le indicaba Temari. Las estrellas habían formado la figura de un ninja. Un ninja jounin, para ser exactos, con un pañuelo y el pelo negro y puntiguado y en su boca aparte de una sonrisa burlona, había un cigarro. Shikamaru se quedó mudo, sorprendido, incrédulo, y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro:

-Asuma....

Temari le abrazó y le dijo:

-¿Ves ese espacio sin estrellas que hay al lado de él? Allí estarás tú cuando te conviertas en héroe...Él te estará vigilando cada noche, cada día, cada instante y esperará pacientemente a que tu ocupes un lugar entre las estrellas a lado suya... Ese es el legado que te deja....

Shikamaru seguía llorando y oyó como el viento le decía:

-"Te dejo mi legado a ti, Shikamaru...."

Shikamaru sonreía y a la vez lloraba y dijo:

-Gracias Asuma-sensei....

Shikamaru se levantó, al igual que Temari:

-¿Viniste desde Suna para decirme esto?

-Sí...Asuma me dijo desde las estrellas que estabas llorando...

Shikamaru se inclinó y besó delicadamente a Temari mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro. Ésta le devolvió el beso y Shikamaru le susurró:

-Asuma te tendrá que dejar un hueco entre las estrellas para ti, al lado mía...

Temari sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre sacaba a Shikamaru de su oscuridad:

-Gracias Temari....

Una gota cayó sobre ellos, y empezó seguidamente a llover:

-Está llorando...de felicidad....

Y Shikamaru le sonrió a Temari, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Shikamaru miró al cielo donde estaba la figura de su maestro y pensó:

"Vas a tener que esperar bastante tiempo, Asuma-sensei, porque antes de irme tendré que dejarle mi legado....Y mi corazón...

**(N/A) Diooooooooooooos!!! Qe boniitooo! T.T Que pena me ha dado! Esque vi las estrellas y se me ocurrio este fic....De verdad que lloro con el! No puedo decir mas solo que esto va dedicado a todos los que han perdido a alguien, pero que saben que siempre estara ahi! T.T **

**dejen reviews please!! De verda me gusto!**


End file.
